Because of You
by Haalyle
Summary: Chris and Piers have been sent out on a mission, but when they suddenly get ambushed before they reach the rendezvous point, Chris finds himself alone and with the fear that something terrible has happened to Piers and maybe... others. AU. Possible Chris/Piers in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I had the odd feeling of writing this story to keep my mind off of my school work and such (except for French, I love learning French!)**

**Disclaimers: Resident Evil and its characters belong to Capcom and probably will for a long time. I also do not own the lyrics' of the song, that's Kelly Clarkson's to keep.**

* * *

Because of You

* * *

_I will not make, the same mistakes that you did. I will not let myself, cause my heart so much misery. I will not break, the way you did , you fell so hard._

* * *

"HQ to Alpha, do you read me?"

The voice came from his ear, waking him from his deliberate sleep. Chris held a finger to his right ear, turning on the mic and replying with confidence, "I'm fine." He looked to his left and right, but couldn't find Piers anywhere.

"Is Nivens with you?"

"No," Chris replied dully, getting up a holstering his machine gun over his shoulder. He took out his PDA to see if he could find Piers, but he wasn't showing up.

"Find him ASAP and continue to the rendezvous point," HQ replied, cutting out from his end.

Chris sighed, looking at his lonely surroundings. Nothing but debris and concrete, except for the casual windows to look out over the old European city. Chris didn't exactly know where he was, the only thing that really mattered was finding Piers and meeting with the rest of his team.

A dull thumping began in his right temple as he started out towards his right which lead to a lone corridor that looked nearly as wrecked as the place he was in right now. Chris put a hand to his head and tried to remember what exactly happened.

It was Piers and him making their way to the rendezvous point, only to get ambushed. Chris was knocked out before he could see who the ambushers were and he couldn't remember what they looked like, but he remembered them being human and looking somewhat similar to…

Chris shook his head. _No, __**he's **__dead, there is no way on Earth that he could possibly still be alive. I'm just getting other memories confused. _He looked at the path and sighed, walking towards the unknown.

* * *

"Cover me, I heard someone down the hall!"

Chris heard the yell straight ahead of him. The lone corridor took him to another room, yet this one looked completely and utterly different than the one he was previously in. Chris didn't know if this room had been recently built, he certainly didn't care.

"Is anyone there?" Chris yelled out to the room, holding his 9mm handgun ahead of him.

"Chris?" Leon took a step from around the corner, holding tightly onto his custom made pistol, "You're looking for Piers, aren't you?"

"How did you-"

"I have my sources," Leon shrugged as Chris put his handgun down and walking past him.

"Would you know where he is?" Chris asked as he walked towards two wooden doors with golden knobs. The place looked like a well-polished palace compared the ruined warehouse he was just in.

"I wouldn't know… I only just awoke some time ago," Leon replied and motioned for someone to come down, "Come on Helena, it's all clear."

"What do you mean?" Chris asked as he turned around to face the pair, both wearing the same sort of uniform. Black and tactical.

Helena looked at Leon and replied, "A whole group of people just threw flash grenades and blinded me, while someone just knocked him out. We're looking for Sherry, they took her."

"Sherry…" Chris muttered, remembering the things that his sister had told him about the kid, "What's she doing here?"

"I guess you could ask that as a group," Helena replied, crossing her arms over her chest with a smirk, "We can't exactly tell you, remember?"

"Right…" Chris nodded and turned to open the double doors, "Well, have luck going that way."

"I think you might need this," Leon called out and Chris turned to looked at him. He threw a green key card at him.

"Thanks," Chris muttered walking through the door and hoping nothing out of the ordinary was going on. But somehow he knew it already was. He just hoped they, whoever this 'group' was, weren't experimenting on Piers or Sherry… or anyone. No one was worth being experimented on.

"I hope nothing's happened to you Piers," Chris whispered to himself as he closed the doors behind him and looked at the new environment he had entered.

It was a lab and Chris could hear a soft beeping noise fill the echoing room. He knelt down to check it out and found it to be Piers' PDA.

_I hope you're alright Piers…_

* * *

**AN: The next chapter will kind of be like Chris' campaign on RE6, it'll go back to describe any questions I left un-answered.**

**I think it's the beginning of another multi-chaptered story!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I'm just going to continue on with this **

**Disclaimers: Resident Evil and its characters belong to Capcom and always will.**

* * *

_I've learned the hard way, to never let it get that far. Because of you, I never stray too far from the side-walk._

* * *

**20 hours before extraction**

Chris stood in the weaponry room, adjusting his Lighting Hawk and knives into his tactical vest and leg holsters.

"Captain, are you sure rendezvous at this point is such a good idea?" Piers asked, his voice echoing through the hall as he walked into the weaponry room, showing Chris his PDA, "If we enter here, we'll have to enter the whole building to get to them."

"And we'll take out anything that gets in our way," Chris explained to his second in command, "This is how I've planned out the mission, if you don't like it, don't come."

Piers sighed, walking out of the weaponry and put his PDA away, "Captain… we don't know what or who we're dealing with here. This new bio-organic weapon might be the one thing that we can't take down. No offense Captain, but are you even thinking about your team as a first priority?"

Chris turned away from his weapons and looked at Piers seriously. Chris liked that about Piers, he thought out of the box, not always going by his rules but Chris knew this was the best opportunity to get in the building and take any sample before sending the whole team in. Chris never liked the idea of losing anyone on his team, it was his full responsibly and he would blame himself for any death of his fellow men.

"Piers… do you trust me enough to put your life on the line? In this this line of work the answer to that question is yes. And my answer to your question is yes, I care fully for everyone on my team and it'll always stay like that. It anything does go wrong, I'll take full responsibly and you know that. Now go and make sure everything's ready, we're leaving in," Chris looked at his right wrist for his watch, "20 hours from now. I recommend you have everything set up before then."

Piers nodded, "OK Captain," he turned around and left without another word and Chris knew he could trust Piers with everything. His team, his equipment and his life. That was why he felt it best to listen to him and that's why Chris decided to take more weaponry.

* * *

**12 Hours**

Chris could not get any rest; the adrenaline for the upcoming mission was pumping in his veins, excitement, fear and confusion was all that was on his mind at once.

Excitement to learn how well Piers would stand in such a situation; fear for his team, Piers and himself and confusion as to who would want to make another BOW. There were already enough viruses out there and this organisation or group just had to go ahead and make another one.

Chris put his hands over his face, so he didn't have to look at the peeling white paint of the ceiling.

He hadn't seen Claire in so long, but she knew what he did and how dangerous it was. She had been in bad situations herself and Chris did not like that.

"Is there something wrong Captain?" Piers' voice asked softly and quietly to his left.

Chris took his hands off of his face and turned his head to look at Piers.

"No, everything's good," Chris replied simply, with a slight shake of the head.

"There must something bothering you if you aren't getting rest," Piers replied, sitting at the end of Chris' bed.

"You're the one to be talking," Chris replied, Piers chuckled and he smiled.

"True, I'm just wondering what's going to happen," Piers replied, looking slightly away from Chris, "I don't know how this mission's going to turn out, but I hope no one dies… I suppose that the main thing."

Chris shrugged, "Anything is possible."

"I know," Piers nodded with agreement, "But I just get the feeling like something isn't right."

"Piers… nothing is ever right," Chris replied bluntly, "It's the whole reason why we're going in, because something is wrong."

Piers shook his head, "That's not what I mean. It just feels like a trap."

"That's just the nervous, how about you think of something else?" Chris asked him curiously, "Family perhaps."

"Right, I want to think about my mother who just went to hospital to get a hip replacement… that's not exactly calming," Piers laughed lightly and Chris sighed.

"No," Chris moaned, "Maybe rainbows."

"I'm not high Chris," Piers laughed and stood up, "I'll try and think of something else Captain."

"When we're not on a mission, you don't have to call me Captain," Chris replied with a smirk.

"I'm used to it, so live with it," Piers said and walked out of the room.

Chris sighed, although Piers was young and talented, he also had some sort of humour and it wasn't Chris' type. Chris returned to looking at the white ceiling, attempting to once again try and get some rest. It wasn't working.

* * *

**1 hour to get to the rendezvous point**

They heard the helicopter fly over the building as they stood there and looked at the old building that was falling apart so much, it wasn't recognisable as a real building.

"So, we have to go through this building to get to get to the rendezvous point," Piers turned to look at Chris with a small smirk on his face, "Thanks Chris, this is going to take a while."

"Shut up, it was smaller on the map," Chris replied and Piers laughed as they braced themselves to enter the building.

"No suspicious signs?" Chris asked Piers as he searched the building using the scope of his anti-materiel rifle.

Piers shook his head, putting the heavy weapon down, "It's all clear Captain."

The two entered the building together and slowly. The wall near the door collapsed in front of it, creating a barrier between the pair and the outside world, they were going to have to continue forward to get out.

"I think this place has been abandoned for a long time Captain," Piers stated as they neared towards another door that looked half-eaten by maggots.

"You can think that, but this is usually the best place to conduct experiments. They usually do it underground. Trust me, I'd know," Chris replied bluntly and they opened the door and saw a figure run quickly out of sight.

"There are people in here," Chris whispered to Piers quietly as they ran in, guards up.

Flash grenades went off around them from the level above. Chris couldn't see a thing, as he stumbled around trying to feel for Piers.

"Piers!" He cried out with worry.

No reply came and not too soon after, Chris felt something hit his head hard. He collapsed onto the ground and all was quiet.

"_We have our first test subject…"_

* * *

**AN: Thanks for reading, now let me get my milo XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimers: Resident Evil and its characters belong to Capcom and blame Capcom for Piers' death, he could have lived!**

* * *

_Because of you, I learned to play on the safe side so I won't get hurt. Because of you, I find it hard to trust not only me but everyone around me. Because of you, I am afraid._

* * *

Chris looked around the lab for any signs of life apart from the living things in the test tubes.

_This is just awful, how could I just let them get to us. I should have been ready! _Chris thought to himself as he opened a locker and found a document. He picked it up and began to read.

_19 June, 2014_

_We are so close to getting the final product. The only thing we need now is a test subject. One that is unwilling, one that doesn't even know what could possibly be happening. And if the first one turns out to be a failure, then we'll just use the second one and all the others after that. I have no remorse; I lost it a long time ago once I got into this position._

_I can't wait to see the effects of this sample that we've managed to modify using the advanced C-virus that we managed to obtain last year. It's taken us this long to get good results, but I admit that it was something that had to be done._

_No one can possibly get in our way. We notified multiple organisations at once so we'll have enough guinea pigs to accomplish the right results._

_That right, I'm writing this to tell you that you've just entered a trap and if you're in here than you're close to meeting me._

Chris threw the paper away with disgust. Piers was right, this was a trap and now they had him. Chris was not going to stop here, there was no way out except going through this building and there was no way he was going to become a test subject.

_Shit, that means they've probably got Sherry, we're all in a trap! _Chris didn't know if Leon knew, but with the amount of time that he was wasting standing there, he didn't care just as long as he could stop whatever these _people _were doing.

_What could they possibly accomplish using a modified advanced C-virus?_

Chris walked into another lab and found another document explaining the many stages of the new virus that only used a small strain of the C-virus and was not the base of it. They, instead, had been using DNA from blood to clone animals and were attempting to do the same with humans.

_I don't know about this… if they've perfected it for any DNA structure… wouldn't there be deformed parts… Perhaps they've done this for a cure to cancer._

Chris laughed and shook his head; they must have been another reason to do such a thing.

* * *

Piers awoke slowly and realised his feet and hands were restrained by rope and that there was a blaring white light in front of his face.

"Uh, you're awake!" Someone said from beside him, but with the light in front of his face, he couldn't see who it was, "How do you like my lab? You're going to be in here for a while, so make yourself at home."

"I'm restrained, how could I possibly make myself at home?" Piers asked in reply. It was more rhetorical then a real question.

The man chuckled, "Well, you could tell me what it's like to be home I suppose."

"What's your purpose here?" Piers asked with authority, even if he really was scared and worried. He didn't know if Chris was coming for him or had been captured himself.

The light disappeared and Piers had to wait awhile for his eyes to adjust to the room's natural light. He looked for whoever it was who was talking to him, but couldn't find him.

"I'm simply doing what I want," The man replied with a light laugh, "I haven't been in reality for so long and I know that my organisation's gone so I did what I had to. Start anew."

Piers sighed, "You're not going to tell me your life's story are you? Is that why you've captured me? To torture me with your life's lone story?"

"Oh please, don't use captured… it's not like it was deliberate," The man replied, walking into Piers' view. He wore a white lab coat with square glasses over his light blue eyes. He had greasy blond hair and was a rather slim build. He looked pretty much like a scientist, but there was something off and Piers could quite get it.

Piers raised an eyebrow at the man's statement.

The man pulled up a chair beside him and put on a small smile, "My name's Keith Taylor and I've lived almost all my life down here. I haven't seen my family for over three years."

"Is that what happened? So what, you're going to use me as a subject to create something similar to your family?" Piers asked and immediately felt threatened when he saw the light glisten in the scientists' eyes.

* * *

"Can anyone hear me? Please… get me out!"

Chris heard the tiny quiet yells from within a lab that he was about to enter. This didn't hurry Chris' pace. He had been a fool once and he wasn't going to fall for another trick.

He opened the door and saw someone struggling against glass. She looked at Chris and smiled waving at him.

"Chris! Help me! Please!" She yelled out and Chris had absolutely no idea who this girl was.

As soon as she saw the confused look on Chris' face, she frowned. Her dark brown hair falling over her face, her dark brown eyes dropping to the floor. He didn't recognise her.

Chris walked to the glass and looked at the girl with confusion, "Do I know you?"

"I was your partner a few years back," She replied, looking up at him, "I'm Sheva Alomar."

The name didn't ring any bells and as soon as Sheva noticed that saying her name had no effect, she looked back at the ground.

"So, I trusted you," Chris said, in a question like manner, "If I get you out of there, you won't attack me will you?"

She shook her head quickly, "No, they only just put me in here recently. They haven't infected me yet."

Chris nodded, "Well, brace yourself. Glass can hurt like a son of a bitch." He smashed the glass open and held his hand out to help Sheva over the window.

"Thanks," She muttered with a small smile while she then frowned, "Damn it, they took my weapons," She looked around and couldn't find anything.

Chris took out one of his handguns and handed it to her, "Use this until we can find your weaponry. Hopefully they won't use it against us. Did you ever hear them mention a bloke called Piers by any chance?"

"Piers Nivens?"

Chris nodded and looked at her with shock. If they knew Piers, then they most probably knew every else in the building.

"Do you know the reason as to why these people are capturing others? Are they using this modified C-virus to clone anyone or turn them into enemies?" Chris asked Sheva with worry.

Sheva shrugged, "I have no idea, but I heard something about a scientist called Keith Taylor. He's most likely doing the experimenting and getting others to do his dirty work."

"OK," Chris sighed, coming up with a plan, "I'm going to go back and look for people I passed by on my way here, you're happy to tag along?"

Sheva smiled, "Maybe you'll remember me in the process."

Chris frowned as he turned away from her, "Maybe." He didn't know if he quite trusted her yet… it was hard to trust people he didn't know.

* * *

**AN: Not much to say except for 'thanks for reading'!**


End file.
